


Sugar and bad guy

by TakemebackMRS



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, daily life, trick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemebackMRS/pseuds/TakemebackMRS
Summary: 看了裤袜翻瓶子游戏和阿紫做饮料之后的一个脑洞





	Sugar and bad guy

“尝一尝这个。”Azpilicueta从厨房走出来，双手握着一杯颜色怪异的液体——Pamplona Red. 由于原材料准备得太多，榨汁机几乎塞不下了，西班牙人只好把那些蔬果再取出来，切得更小一点，好让它们充分利用榨汁机的空间，可最后打出来的汁液差点就要溢出来。他小心翼翼地捧着玻璃杯，一步一步走得很慢，生怕由于晃动激烈把果汁洒出来。  
Courtois正坐在沙发上专心致志地练习翻瓶子，这是他和David Luis约好的挑战。现在一手一瓶对他来说已经不是问题，一向对自己高标准严要求的门将要挑战一点不一样的，他要用一只手捏住两个瓶子，把它们同时翻过来。这真的很困难，即使凭借着他世界级门将的灵活性和反应力也很难做到，Courtois已经试了几百遍了，一次次的失败让他的自信心如同根基不牢的建筑物一样渐渐倒塌。  
“Thibaut，你看，怎么样？”Azpilicueta终于走到了Courtois身前，他正为自己一路上没有洒出一滴果汁而开心着，脸上挂着那副能融化冰山一般的阳光笑容，慢慢蹲下来冲Courtois说道。  
“......这是哪门子red？”Courtois扭头看着这杯名不副实的Pamplona Red,不禁提问。  
“呃...我们那里的red和别的地方不一样啦，你快尝尝看。”Azpilicueta有点尴尬，的确，这不是看起来很正宗的红色，但是自己的水平有限，可能是红椒的量不够，或是牛油果放的太多，但这一切都不重要，他在乎的是味道。  
Courtois凑到玻璃杯旁，沿着杯口抿了一小口——满满的植物纤维素和维生素的味道，和所有号称“绿色健康低脂”的食物一样，说它好喝那绝对是骗人的。不过做了这么多年职业运动员，早已经习惯那些为了保持身体状态而不得不摄入的难吃食物——他可不像Eden，贪图味蕾的欢愉而不顾自己的身材。  
“还不错，和在科巴姆喝到的那些玩意差不多。”  
“真的吗？那太好了！”收到好评的Azpilicueta更开心了，他自己也赶忙尝了一口。  
“唔...”西班牙人两边的嘴角向下一撇，做出一个不太满意的表情。Courtois看到Azpilicueta这个失望的样子，觉得可爱极了，他微笑着用自己宽大的手摸了摸后卫的头，以表安慰。  
“没事的César，至少它很健康，对身体好。味道什么的不重要。”Courtois说完就觉得自己这简直是废话。他在西班牙待过几年，心里清楚西班牙人对于美味的追求，那是一种几近狂热的完美主义，非要把每一道菜的味道都做到极致才行。  
Azpilicueta蹲在沙发旁，胳膊搭在Courtois的腿上。面对后卫还是一副不太开心的样子，门将想了个招：他先是把西班牙人拉起来让他坐在沙发上，然后自己俯身拉开茶几下的抽屉，从中取出一个黄色的小包。  
“这是什么？”  
“糖果。Napoleon BonBon，比利时最出名的糖果之一。”说到这里，Courtois得意地笑了，他为自己的家乡拥有世界上最棒的甜食感到无比骄傲，“甜味是世界上最受人类欢迎的味道，所以不管对于什么食物，拯救它最好的办法就是让它变甜。”  
Courtois取出五颗，拆开包装纸，糖果们“啪哒”一声掉进了果汁中，再用勺子搅拌几下，那几颗亮黄色的糖果就溶于那杯红色的果汁中了。  
“红色和黄色一直都是绝配，比如比利时国旗的颜色，还有西班牙国旗也是。”  
“还有番茄炒蛋。”Azpilicueta不禁吐槽了自己国家队的队服。  
这回是Courtois端起杯子邀请对方品尝：“尝一尝，这下味道如何。”  
Azpilicueta把嘴巴凑近杯子——他可以闻到比利时人手上刚刚拆糖果留下的香气，那不是甜的——就在他思考那不是甜是什么味道的时候，吸入口中的果汁着实激了他一下。  
“啊！好酸啊！”西班牙人不断地啧舌，五官都因为这突如其来的酸味扭曲在了一起。  
Courtois看着恶作剧的成功谢幕，笑得更开心了：“这是柠檬味的，但不是普通的柠檬味，它非常非常酸，很多人都需要把它和水稀释一下才能吃。”看着后卫痛苦的表情，门将不觉愧疚，甚至还一板一眼地讲起了恶作剧的原理。  
“和你一样，不是普通的坏，是非常非常坏对吗？”西班牙人愤愤地看着眼前这个以自己的痛苦为乐的门将。  
“对，只有和你在一起，才能让我不那么坏。”比利时人说着，拧开一瓶刚刚用来练习翻瓶子的依云水。


End file.
